Love Case
by xxxCebol21xxx
Summary: Ai tidak menemukan penawar racun APTX 4869. Conan dan Ai terperangkap dalam tubuh kecil mereka. Sekarang, setelah usia remaja, Conan menghadapi kasus yang belum pernah dihadapinya, Kasus Cinta. Sedangkan orang yang disukainya adalah seorang Putri Teitan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aku tidak memiliki Detective Conan, Detective Conan dan semua karakternya milik Gosho Aoyama. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya meminjamnya. Hahahaha.

Kalau Detective Conan jadi milikku pasti ceritanya bukan ShinichiXRan, tapi ShinichiXShiho, hahahahaha

A/N; Hello? This is my first fanfic, jadi maklumkan kesalahan yang bukan sedikit malahan segudang yang aku miliki *Gulp*. Aku membuat fanfic atas ajakan temanku, ***********, Dia juga member fanfic (khusus Bleach hahahaha). Clue : Perempuan

*********** : *Sweatdrop* sejak kapan namaku begini?

File 1

Hari Yang Terlalu Damai

Prologue

Kawanan Berbaju Hitam, Black Organization, sudah diberantas FBI, yaitu Jodie-sensei, Shuichi Akai, James, dan anggota yang lain. Kaito Kid dan Eisuke Hondo bekerja sama memberantas Organisasi karena mempunyai dendam yang sama yaitu Organisasi telah membunuh ayah mereka. Tidak disangka Rena Mizunashi adalah kakak Eisuke yang diam-diam memata-matai Organisasi.

Malam hari saat pembasmian "mereka" selesai, tepatnya di kediaman Professor Agasa. Shiho terus meneliti data APTX 4869. 3 tahun berlalu namun Shiho tidak menemukan penawar racun APTX 4869 dan Shinichi tumbuh mendekati umur sebenarnya. Shiho menyerah dan mengatakan pada Shinichi kalau penawar racun ini dapat menyebabkan kematian sebab racun itu juga dibuatnya secara tidak sengaja. Ada yang membunuh dan menyusutkan seperti yang mereka minum. Tubuh mereka sudah kebal dengan zat Paikaru, jadi sudah tidak bisa menggunakan bahan itu lagi. Ada sebagian data obat yang sudah di musnahkan secara total oleh organisasi.

Conan beralasan pada Ran kalau dia tidak mau merepotkan Ran untuk terus menumpang Ran menolak tetapi Yukiko (Ibu Shinichi) ikut membantu dengan menyamar sebagai Fumiko Edogawa dan berbicara dengan Kogoro agar Conan dapat pindah ke rumah Agasa.

Setelah itu Conan pindah ke rumah Professor dan mengatakan pada Ran dengan suara Shinichi melalui telepon bahwa dia tidak akan kembali lagi.

Ran terus menangis dan menjadi sedikit kelihatan seperti zombie, untunglah Dokter Araide datang dan menenangkannya. Mereka berdua semakin dekat dan akhirnya mereka menikah serta hidup berbahagia. Mereka sudah pindah ke Amerika atas ajakan keluarga Dokter Araide. Keluarga Kogoro juga membaik karena Eri kembali tinggal bersama suaminya dan Kogoro mulai memecahkan kasus dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

End Of Prologue

Rumah Professor Agasa

Three person POV

Conan tinggal bersama Ai di rumah Professor Agasa. Sekarang mereka berumur 14 tahun dan bersekolah di SMP Teitan. Ai sibuk menyantap makan pagi bersama Agasa.

"Pagi Haibara, Agasa-Hakase,..."Conan (sudah menyerupai Shinichi jika kacamatanya dilepas) menyapa dengan suara lelah dari balik pintu kamarnya. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih tanpa dasi dan celana panjang hitam.

"Tuan Detektif rupanya punya kebiasaan bangun telat ya?" Haibara membalas dengan "senyuman" khasnya. Ai mengenakan seragam pelaut berwarna hitam.

A/N: Aku nggak tau seragam SMP Teitan

"Berisik!"

"Ng, Shinichi-kun, aku akan pergi ke pertemuan para ilmuwan se-Jepang selama 3 hari. Bisakan jaga rumah selama itu?" Agasa menatap Conan dengan ekspresi harap-harap cemas.

"Boleh,.... sekarang aku mau sarapan pagi dulu,..."

"Tampaknya kamu nggak bakalan sempat deh, coba lihat sekarang jam berapa,...." seringai Ai membuat Conan agak merinding.

"Ng?, HAAHH!! TINGGAL 15 MENIT LAGI SEKOLAH MASUK??!!" teriakan conan membuat Ai dan Agasa menutup telinga. Teriakannya bahkan membuat bumi retak (Kidding =P).

Conan segera mengambil sepeda buatan Agasa dan menarik Haibara dan tas sekolahnya (termasuk milik Haibara). Dengan sepeda kecepatan turbo, Conan dan Ai berhasil sampai di gerbang sekolah dalam waktu 5 menit. Mereka biasa ke sekolah bersama. Jadi tidak akan ada yang heran melihat mereka bersama. Mereka memang langganan orang yang selalu nyaris telat (gara-gara Conan).

Kelas 2-1

Seperti biasa, Ai mengeluarkan majalah dan mulai membaca dengan tenang.

"L,laparrrr,......" Conan mengerang kelaparan dari tempat duduknya..

"Melewatkan sarapan pagi seperti biasanya ya, Conan-kun? Ini roti isi cokelat keju" sapa seorang anak perempuan sambil menawarkan sebungkus roti.

"Terima kasih Ayumi" kata Conan sambil melahap roti itu.

"Bukan masalah" balas Ayumi sambil tertawa kecil.

Tangan Ayumi mengenggam erat tangan Mitsuhiko yang ada di sampingnya. Sekarang mereka berdua pacaran. Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko duduk di depan bangku Conan dan Ai yang ada di pojok belakang kelas dekat jendela. Genta duduk di depan Ayumi. Dia menjadi kapten tim sepak bola Teitan yang hebat dan di kagumi para siswa-siswi.

DING DONG DING DONG

Bunyi pertanda masuk kelas sudah berbunyi. Murid-murid duduk rapi, menunggu kedatangan guru.

SREK

Pintu kelas terbuka. Seorang guru wanita berkacamata masuk dengan memeluk buku pelajaran.

"Selamat Pagi, Kobayashi-sensei!!" Murid-murid berdiri sambil memberi hormat.

"Selamat Pagi, anak-anak! Silakan duduk" Kobayashi-sensei mempersilahkan para murid duduk.

"Terima kasih, Kobayashi-sensei!" Murid-murid bergegas duduk.

"Tidak lama lagi hari Valentine. Seperti biasa kita akan mengadakan acara. Untuk itu, para murid menyediakan coklat untuk diserahkan pada orang yang kalian sukai. Bukan hanya perempuan, tapi laki-laki juga. Para siswi membawa coklat dan para siswa membawa seikat bunga. Setuju?"

"Baik, Kobayashi-sensei!!!"

Pelajaran pun dimulai.

DING DONG DING DONG

"Pelajarannya selesai sampai di sini! Semuanya langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing ya!"

"Terima kasih, Kobayashi-sensei, Sampai Jumpa!!!"

Locker Sepatu

Ai dan Conan membuka lemari sepatu milik masing-masing. Seperti biasa, banyak bungkusan dan surat-surat cinta yang ditujukan kepada mereka. Maklum, mereka sangat terkenal di kalangan siswa-siswi karena kepandaian dan kharisma yang dimiliki mereka berdua. Bahkan ada siswa SMU Teitan yang menyatakan cinta pada Ai. Seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, tentu Ai menolak.

Conan POV

"Awww" aku berteriak karena ada benda keras yang jatuh ke kepalaku. 'To: Edogawa Conan'. Bungkusan yang ditujukan padaku seperti biasa. Aku membuka ranselku.. Memungut semua bungkusan itu dan membawanya pulang. Isinya? Palingan majalah sepak bola dan bola sepak. Ataupun surat-surat cinta konyol.

"Haibara, ayo pulang" ajakku

"Iya" jawabnya sambil menutup ransel miliknya.

End of POV

Ai POV

Aku mundur sedikit ke belakang sebelum membuka lockerku. Yang keluar kebanyakan tangkai-tangkai bunga, surat-surat dan majalah untukku. Ada juga makanan kecil.

Semua surat, majalah dan makanan kecil aku masukan ke dalam ransel. Sedangkan bunga-bunganya aku pegang untuk mengganti bunga di rumah. Lumayan, tidak mengeluarkan biaya.

"Haibara, ayo pulang" ajak Conan

"Iya" jawabku sambil menutup ranselku.

End of POV

Rumah Professor Agasa

Three Person POV

TRRRRRR TRRRRRR

"Haibara, angkat teleponnya dong, aku lagi ganti baju nih!" teriak Conan sambil mengintip dari pintu kamarnya.

"Iya" Ai berlari kecil ke arah telepon. Melihat itu Conan tersenyum.'Dia mulai kelihatan manis karena sudah tidak diganggu lagi oleh Kawanan Jubah Hitam' pikir Conan.

TREK

"Halo, Rumah Professor Agasa, Mau bicara dengan siapa?"

"Ai-chan! Lama tidak mendengar kabarmu! Baik-baik saja?"

"Ran-san? Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Kalau mencari Professor, dia sedang pergi dan tidak akan kembali selama 3 hari." Jelas Ai.

"Ohh,.... aku mencari Conan. Conannya ada?"

"Tunggu sebentar",Ai memanggil Conan di kamarnya, "Kudo-kun, ada telepon dari Ran"

"Ya, Halo kak Ran"

"Conan-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau kak Ran?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ai-chan? Sudah jadian?"

"Ehh?? I,Itu,.... ngg,...." wajah Conan memerah. Melihat itu Haibara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali membaca majalah.

"Tenang saja,... Kak Ran akan mendukungmu kok, Conan-kun."

"Kak Ran ada di mana? Kedengaran ramai banget" Conan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Oh, aku sedang berada di bandara untuk naik pesawat ke Jepang. Mungkin besok sore baru sampai. Conan-kun dan Ai-chan bisa jemput?" Tanya Ran.

"HAH! Eh,... bisa kok. Jam berapa?"

"Jam 6 sore. Sampai jumpa besok!!"

"I,iya!" kata Conan sambil menutup telepon.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Haibara.

"Kita akan menjemput Ran di bandara, besok jam 6" jelas Conan

"Ohh,....." Ai menjawab dingin perkataan Conan sambil melanjutkan membaca majalah.

"Selamat malam, Haibara"

"Selamat malam, Kudo-kun"

_Bersambung.........._

_Mungkin...... hahahahaha_

A/N; Aku bukan Senior, bukan juga Junior *Sob sob*, Aku hanya amatir. Betapa senangnya jika karya kita ditanggapi. Ceritanya akan berkembang seiring waktu dan kemauanku..

R&R Please!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Detective Conan even in my imagination

A/N ; Thanks for the review!! Hahaha,... begitukah? Oka, oka, memang hasil amatiran, pasti banyak salahnya. Ngerti,... ngerti,... Ah, mohon bantuannya sekali lagi... Hahahaha

* * *

File 2

Tamu Tak Diundang

"Hosh,.. hosh,.. Telat, telat, telat, telat,...." Conan menggerutu sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan bahwa 5 menit lagi pelajaran di mulai. Sepeda Agasa rusak, jadi mereka harus berlari ke sekolah. Sebagai gantinya mereka mendapat ikat pinggang dari Agasa-hakase.

"Hahh,.. hahh,... I,itu kan karena kamu bangun kesiangan, aku juga jadi ikut-ikutan lari. Apa lain kali ku tinggal saja ya?" Ai mengejek sambil sesedikit mengambil napas.

"Berisik!!! Lihat saja nanti! Kita tidak akan telat kok,......"

Sambil berlari, Conan menarik tangan Haibara dan mengenggamnya dengan kuat. Conan mengeluarkan ikat pinggang lentur buatan Agasa yang di lengkapi perekat super pada salah satu ujungnya. Dia melihat jendela dan memastikan yang mana jendela kelasnya sebab dia melihat kepala Genta. Conan melempar salah satu ujung sabuk ke arah jendela.

'Hebat juga ikat pinggang ini' pikir Conan

"Pegangan padaku yang erat, Haibara" Conan berkata tenang sambil menyeringai

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau melontarkan kita ke lantai 2" kata Ai.

"Ding Dong,... Tepat sekali" Conan menyeringai sambil menekan tombol di ikat pinggang itu.

WUSHH

SREKK

THUD

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Huft,... Tepat waktu" Conan duduk tenang di bangkunya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Terima kasih, Genta. Kau membuka jendela itu tepat pada waktunya"

"Hehe,... Tentu saja, kita kan detektif! Aku sudah merasakan hawa dingin di dekat jendela, jadi ku buka. Ternyata Conan dan Haibara datang lewat jendela." Genta tertawa sambil ngobrol dengan Conan apakah dia mau masuk tim sepak bolanya. Sudah berkali-kali Conan di ajak Genta. Tapi berkali-kali pula di tolak oleh Conan.

Ai POV

Di samping Conan, aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

'Tadi, Kudo-kun begitu dekat denganku, dia mengengam tanganku,... Ayolah Sherry, jangan terlalu banyak berharap' pikirku.

"Ai-chan, besok kan hari sabtu, kamu dan Conan ada rencana tidak?" tiba-tiba Ayumi bertanya.

"Nggak ada. Kenapa?" aku membalas sambil membalik-balikkan halaman majalah.

"Kita Double Date yuk!" Ajak Ayumi bersemangat "Aku dan Mitsuhiko, kamu dengan Conan, Gimana?"

'Celaka!' pikirku.

"Eh? Apa? Apa?" Conan menyela pembicaraan

"Aku mau ngajak Double Date. Mau ya, Conan-kun?" ekspresi Ayumi harap-harap cemas. Conan melirikku dan meyeringai.'Bakal jadi masalah nih'

"Boleh! Kita ke taman bermain ya!" Conan langsung menentukan tempat

'Sudah kuduga!!'

"Bagaimana denganmu Haibara-san?" Mitsuhiko bergabung dalam pembicaraan

"I,iya, kalau Conan-kun setuju, aku juga ikut" Aku menjawab terbata-bata.

"Sudah di putuskan! Besok kita Double Date di taman bermain!" Ayumi bersemangat seperti biasa

End Of POV

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Anak-anak, besok sekolah kita akan di liburkan, karena para guru akan mengadakan rapat mengenai Ujian Nasional" Kobayashi-sensei memberi pemberitahuan.

Kelas menjadi ribut, semuanya senang karena sekolah akan diliburkan.

"Ok. Besok libur, jadi kita akan ke taman bermain jam 10."Ayumi menyusun rencana.

"B,baiklah." Ai menjawab gugup.

"Aku nge-Date dengan Haibara." Conan memutuskan.

"Aku dengan Ayumi akan menunggu di depan pintu masuk taman bermain." Kata Mitsuhiko.

Rumah Professor

"Baiklah! Hari ini kita akan menjemput Ran di bandara. Haibara kau sudah siap?"

"Iya, sebentar"

KLEK

Pintu kamar Haibara berbunyi. Dia sudah siap. Setelah mengunci rumah, mereka pun berangkat menggunakan taksi.

Perjalanan ke Bandara

"Dik, Pacarmu boleh juga tuh." Sopir taksi berbisik pada Conan.

Conan melirik Ai yang duduk di bangku belakang sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Bukan pacar kok, hanya teman" Conan membalas.

"Sayang, padahal dia manis. Dia sudah punya pacar?" Sopir itu bertanya.

"Belum"

"Kamu?"

"Belum"

Sopir taksi itu tertawa kecil dan kembali ke tugasnya dengan serius.

"Sudah sampai!" Sopir taksi itu memberi aba-aba.

"Terima kasih" kata Conan sambil turun dari mobil. Dia segera membukakan pintu untuk Ai dan mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Ai keluar dari mobil. Sopir taksi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Conan.

"Terima kasih" kata Ai sambil tersenyum kecil menyambut tangannya. Tingkah Ai membuat wajah Conan memerah.

"B,bukan m,masalah....."

Ai sedikit heran. Dia menatap Conan sambil menggelengkan kepala. 'Mungkin sudah waktunya ku bawa ke psikiater' pikirnya.

"Sampai Jumpa!!" Teriak sopir taksi sambil melarikan kendaraannya.

BRUMMM

Sopir itu memarkirkan kendaraannya di gang sepi. Dia tersenyum licik seolah telah memenangkan sesuatu. Sopir taksi itu berubah menjadi seseorang dengan pakaian serba putih dan mengenakan topi pesulap.

"Tampaknya akan menarik" Kaito Kid tertawa kecil "Edogawa Conan, Eh maksudku Kudo Shinichi"

Di Bandara

"HATSII"

"Kenapa?"

"Tampaknya ada yang membicarakanku,... Lupakan saja"

1 Jam kemudian

Ai lelah karena menunggu pesawat yang terlambat datang. Dia tertidur pulas. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu Conan. Conan tetap terjaga. Dia menjaga posisinya, jangan sampai Haibara terbangun.'Aku jadi teringat saat kita menonton Gomera di bioskop. Kau juga tertidur saat itu.' Conan tersenyum menatap wajah Haibara. Dadanya berdebar-debar saat menatap Haibara. 'Kenapa setiap kali menatapnya dadaku terasa berdebar-debar?'

Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang wanita berlari kecil mendekati mereka berdua. Di belakangnya, seseorang yang tidak diduga datang membawa 2 koper.

"Conan-kun, maaf telat ya! Nggak marah kan?" Ran berlari kecil dan segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan karena menyadari Ai sudah tertidur.

"Conan-kun, Ayo pulang! Tante Yukiko sudah menyewa taksi untuk kita" Ran berbisik

'Tunggu dulu,... Yukiko? Ibu? Mau apa dia kemari?' pikir Conan.

"I-Iya, Kak Ran" Conan menjawab sambil menggendong Haibara, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya.

"Ran, Conan ayo masuk" Yukiko melihat dari jendela taksi.

"Ng? Hey, Dik! Tampaknya kita bertemu lagi!" Sopir taksi menyapa Conan sambil memberi hormat.

Rumah Professor

Conan menggendong Ai menuju kamarnya. Dia segera meletakkan Ai yang sudah tertidur di atas kasur. Karena sudah terlalu lelah, Conan langsung merebahkan diri di samping Haibara dan mereka berdua tertidur pulas. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat.

Pintu Rumah Professor

"Terima kasih" kata Yukiko.

"Sama-sama" Sopir taksi membalas "Sudah tugasku" Dia tersenyum dan segera pergi.

"Selama di Jepang, tampaknya kita harus menginap di sini."

"Tentu saja Ran. Mana mungkin kita membiarkan dua anak SMP tinggal seatap tanpa pengawasan orang tua." Yukiko mengedipkan matanya.

_Bersambung,...._

A/N : Kali ini terlalu banyak imajinasi sampai-sampai muncul alat yang tidak berguna, tak apa kan? This one is suck!! Kira-kira, siapa yang lebih dulu bangun ya? Ai atau Conan? File berikutnya diusahakan lebih bagus. Please Read & Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Wah wah, ingin Ai bangun duluan ya? Sayang sekali, yang bangun duluan itu Conan,.. hahahahaha,.... File ini agak panjang. So, selamat membaca guys!!!!!!!

File 3

Double Date

Pagi Hari, di Kamar Ai

Cahaya mentari masuk melewati jendela kamar yang terbuka. Conan menghalangi cahaya matahari menggunakan tangannya dan melihat sekeliling. 'Kamar siapa ini?'. Conan segera teringat kejadian di bandara dan saat pulang setelah menjemput Ran dan ibunya. 'Tunggu dulu,... IBU?! Kenapa dia kemari??' Conan terkejut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Conan ingin bangun dari tempat tidur tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di tangannya. 'Haibara?! Kenapa dia di sini? Jangan-jangan ini kamarnya.. Jadi semalam aku tidur dengan Haibara?' Conan ingin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman kedua tangan Haibara tapi segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jangan pergi,.. jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.." gumam Ai sambil mempererat genggamannya.

Conan segera kembali ke posisi awalnya. Membiarkan Haibara menggunakan dadanya sebagai bantal yang empuk. 'Dia terlihat seperti bukan Haibara. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti gadis biasa tanpa dikejar organisasi misterius. Yah, sungguh sempurna,...' pikirnya.

Sementara itu, Ai yang sudah lama tidur senyenyak ini tanpa gangguan mimpi buruk, menarik 'bantalnya yang empuk' dan memeluknya erat-erat. Conan memerah malu bercampur senang. 'Kenapa aku senang ya?' batin Conan.

"Hmm?" gumam Ai sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Saat dia mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat Conan sedang menatapnya.

"Ah.. Pagi, Haibara.."

"Kudo-kun?! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Ai terkejut melihat Conan berada di kamarnya. Tepatnya, di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ah,.. tunggu. Biar aku pikirkan dulu. Hmmm,..." Conan memegang dagunya pertanda dia sedang menganilisis.

"Keluar dari kamarku!!"

"Eh... Kena-" sebelum Conan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ai sudah mengambil apapun yang ada di dekatnya dan melemparnya ke arah Conan. Conan segera berlari keluar sebelum Haibara mengambil benda yang lebih keras untuk dilemparkan.

Setelah Conan keluar, Ai dengan segera mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia menyandarkan diri di pintu dan mengambil napas panjang lalu tertawa kecil. Ai tidak menyangka kalau Conan masih berada di depan pintu, mendengar dia tertawa.

Ruang Makan

"Sarapan siap! Silakan makan"

"Terima kasih, Ran" kata Yukiko "Kamu memang istri yang baik!"

"Sudah lama tidak makan masakan Kak Ran!" Conan dengan lahap memakan makanannya.

"Ai-chan, ayo makan!"

"Iya, Terima kasih, Ran-san"

"Ibu ada urusan apa kemari?" Conan menarik Yukiko menjauh dari Ran dan Ai.

"Ibu bosan di Amerika, Araide tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Amrik, jadi ibu menggantikan dia. Yusaku selalu sibuk dengan novelnya sehingga ibu nggak punya teman bermain" Yukiko mengeluh sambil memegang dahinya.

"Memangnya umur ibu berapa sih?" Conan mengangkat alisnya.

Jam 9:30

"Haibara, Cepat sedikit,..."

"Tunggu, Conan-kun"

"Conan-kun, kamu masih memanggil Ai-chan dengan sebutan Haibara ya? Kak Ran tahu hari ini kalian kencan,..." Ran membuat Conan kaget.

"D-Dari mana kak Ran tahu?" wajah Conan memerah

"Di lihat dari wajahmu saja udah ketahuan! Dulu, Shinchi memanggilku Mouri-san. Tapi, karena suatu kasus akhirnya dia memanggilku Ran..... Kau juga harus memanggilnya Ai" dari mata Ran, terlihat kesedihan saat membicarakan Shinichi.

"I-Iya! P-Pasti!" jawab Conan.

Dari lantai 2, Ai turun dengan memakai celana jeans panjang, baju putih dan sepatu Adidas putih.

Conan mengenakan jaket hitam, baju putih, celana jeans panjang, topi hitam dan sepatu Adidas putih. Tidak lupa dia juga membawa ransel.

"Shinichi" Yukiko berbisik "Ini benda keberuntungan yang dibawa Yusaku saat menembak ibu jadi pacarnya" Yukiko memberikan kantung kecil berisi jimat

"Aku nggak perlu!" Conan menolak mentah-mentah.

"Kamu mau menolak usaha keras ibumu ini ya?" Yukiko memelas

"Ohhh, baiklah" Conan mengambil jimat itu.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin ibu sampaikan. Cinta datang berulang-ulang. Seenaknya datang, seenaknya pergi. Tapi, cinta sejati hanya datang satu kali, kesempatannya hanya sekali. Jadi, jangan disia-siakan, Shinichi!" kata Yukiko sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Mereka menggunakan taksi untuk pergi ke taman bermain.

"Hey, Dik!" ternyata itu sopir taksi yang sama dengan yang mengantar mereka ke bandara. Setelah taksi menjauh, Yukiko teringat tentang pengakuan Shinichi kalau dia akan melindungi Haibara.

'Jika seorang anak laki-laki ingin melindungi seorang gadis, maka hanya ada satu jawabannya... Berjuanglah, Shinichi!' batinnya sambil tersenyum

Perjalanan ke Taman Bermain

Conan POV

"Kebetulan sekali ya! Kita selalu bertemu! Hahahaha" Sopir itu tertawa "Namaku Akito Keith, panggil saja Keith! Aku campuran,..." Keith memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Edogawa Conan, panggil saja Conan" aku memperkenalkan diri "Dan dia adalah.."

"Aku Haibara Ai, panggil saja Ai" Ai memperkenalkan diri.

"Hey, Dik, kalian kencan ya? Berdua?" Keith berbisik padaku

"Nggak juga, kami janjian bertemu dengan teman-teman kami. Rencananya sih, Double Date" aku menjelaskan padanya.

"Ohhh,.... Besok ada rencana?"

"Nggak juga,..."

"Kalau begitu akan ku tunjukkan hal yang menarik,.. Nanti ku jemput. Tentu saja gratis! Ini nomor HP-ku, hubungi aku kalau kalian ada waktu, telepon ya. Aku ingin sekali melihat percintaan anak muda." Aku melirik ke tangan Keith. Benda kecil berwarna keemasan melekat di jari manisnya.

"Ok" aku menjawab singkat

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai" Keith menunjuk pintu taman bermain "Itu teman-temanmu? Laki-laki dengan rompi hijau, bercelana putih dan perempuan di sampingnya yang memakai baju terusan?"

"Iya, Terima Kasih, Keith"

"Sampai jumpa nanti"

End of POV

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan sopir itu?" Ai bertanya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Dia hanya ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu pada kita kalau kita punya waktu." Jelas Conan.

Conan dan Ai berjalan menuju Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko.

"Hei, Haibara-san, kamu terlihat tidak bersemangat kencan ya hari ini?" Ayumi menyapa Ai dengan senyum polosnya yang khas.

"Ini tiket gratis yang ku dapat dari seorang paman. Katanya bisa naik semua permainan yang ada sampai kalian keluar taman bermain. Dia nggak bisa pakai karena ada keluarganya yang sakit." Mitsuhiko memberikan tiket pada Ai dan Conan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo bersenang-senang" ajak Ayumi

"Tapi, pertama-tama kita beli cemilan dulu! Di sana ada kios es krim!" Conan menunjuk ke arah kios es krim.

Kios Es Krim

"Wah wah wah, coba lihat pembeli kita kali ini, anak muda jaman sekarang memang beda ya!!"

"Sebenarnya, hanya kami berdua yang pacaran pak,..." kata Mitsuhiko

"Kalau yang rambut pirang dan kaca mata itu seperti sudah nikah!!" Ayumi meledek Conan dan Ai

"Hahahaha, Baiklah! Karena hari ini kedatangan tamu istimewa, es krim untuk kalian ku kasih gratis deh!!"

"Terima kasih banyak!!" mereka berempat mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menjilati es krim masing-masing.

Ayumi mendapat es krim Vanilla, Mitsuhiko-Melon, Conan-Capuccino, dan Haibara-Strawberry.

Setelah kawanan itu pergi, Keith datang dan berbicara dengan paman penjual es krim.

"Bagaimana? Berhasil memberi es krim itu?"

"Tentu, tuan muda.."

Setelah bersenang-senang berjam-jam

Trrrrr Trrrrrr

"Oh, ponselku" Ayumi mengambil ponsel dari tasnya

"Halo, ibu?"

"Ayumi, Cepat pulang, kita akan mengantar ayahmu pergi dinas ke luar kota!"

"Ke mana, bu?"

"Osaka. Ayo pulang"

"Baik"

Tuut tuut tuut

"Maaf ya teman-teman, aku harus pulang dulu. Aku dan ibu mau mengantar ayahku ke luar kota" Ayumi meminta maaf.

"Mari ku antar, Ayumi" Mitsuhiko menggenggam tangan Ayumi

"Kalian lanjutkan saja kencan kalian! Sampai jumpa hari Senin!!" Ayumi berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko sudah keluar gerbang.

"Sekarang tinggal kita berdua, Hai-eh Ai, kita mau ke mana?"

Ai kaget karena Conan menyebut namanya. Dia segera meletakkan telapak tangannya bergantian dari dahinya ke dahi Conan.

"Kenapa Ai? Kamu pikir aku sakit karena memanggil namamu 'Ai'? Atau perlu ku panggil 'Shiho'?" Conan menyeringai menatap mata Ai

"Kamu tahu dari mana kalau nama asliku Shiho?"

"Itu gampang. Kamu lupa ya? Aku ini detektif."

"Baiklah tuan detektif. Cukup panggil 'Ai' saja. 'Shiho' sudah lama mati seiring dengan kematian Akemi."

"Tidak adil kalau Cuma aku yang memanggil namamu, mulai sekarang panggil aku Conan. 'Shinichi' hanya ada di masa lalu. Tapi boleh sih kalau kamu mau manggil aku Shinichi." Conan tersenyum

"Baiklah Shinichi." Ai menjawab dingin

GREP

Conan menggenggam tangan Ai.

"Mau apa?" Ai bertanya

"Tidak baik kan? Masa kita kencan tapi tidak terlihat seperti orang pacaran? Ayo!"

Di tempat lain, tak jauh dari situ

Seorang anak laki-laki mengamati Ai dan Conan.

"Hei, Toshiro, bukankah itu Ai dan Conan? Mereka pacaran ya?" anak laki-laki itu berkata pada temannya.

"Nggak tau. Yang pasti, kalau itu benar, kita sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Ai-chan, Matsumoto" kata Toshiro

"Bagaimana kalau kita foto pakai ponsel? Kita tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan sebagai tim koran sekolah! Pasti seru! Halaman pertamanya 'Hubungan Pangeran dan Tuan Putri SMP Teitan', Bagaimana?" Matsumoto memberi usul.

"Oke, Aku setuju!" Toshiro mengacungkan jempol.

Sore jam 16:00

Ai dan Conan melewati permainan lempar bola.

"Jika melempar bola kena sasaran hadiah, kamu boleh memilikinya!!" teriak paman yang berjaga di situ

Conan tertarik dengan boneka Teddy Bear yang menjadi sasaran.

"Paman, aku mau melempar. Ini..." Conan memberi uang receh.

"Kamu mempunyai 3 kali kesempatan melempar. Ini bolanya..."

Lemparan Pertama

"Sial, gagal!" kata Conan kesal

"Kamu sungguh tidak berbakat dalam melempar bola, Shinichi..." ledek Ai.

Lemparan Kedua

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja, Shinichi..." kata Ai

"Masih belum! Paman, tidak apa kan kalau tidak di lempar, tapi di tendang?"

"B-Boleh..." Paman itu kaget ' Sedangkan melempar aja susah, apalagi di tendang' pikirnya

"Oke!" Conan mengambil ancang-ancang. Menatap lurus ke sasaran dan...

SHOOTT!!!

"Yeah, Kena!! Kau lihat itu Ai?" Conan bersorak kegirangan

"Kau memang hebat dalam hal menendang" Ai menyeringai

"Ini hadiahnya." Paman itu menyerahkan boneka Teddy Bear "Pertunjukkan yang bagus nak! Ini ku beri 2 gantungan tas setengah hati. Yang satunya untuk pacarmu"

"Terima kasih Paman!! Ayo, Ai!" Conan kembali menggengam tangan Ai, sementara boneka itu dimasukkan ke dalam ranselnya.

Tidak Jauh dari situ

"Kamu lihat itu? Conan memang hebat!!!" Matsumoto terkagum-kagum

"Iya! Sudah di foto yang tadi?" Tanya Toshiro

"Rebes, Captain!! Hehehe,... Sudah,..." Matsumoto tertawa

"Ayo, jangan sampai tertinggal!!" seru Toshiro.

Sore, jam 17:00

"Hey, Ai, kubelikan permen kapas ya!!" Conan berlari ke arah penjual permen

'Padahal aku belum bilang iya. Dasar detektif itu' pikir Ai

Dari kejauhan Ai melihat Conan kembali membawa sebungkus permen kapas.

"Ini!" Conan memberikan permen itu sambil cengar-cengir.

"Terima kasih, Shinichi" Ai mengambilnya sambil tersenyum dan tindakan itu membuat Conan memerah.

"Baiklah karena hari sudah sore, kita naik itu saja ya" Conan menunjuk jarinya ke arah komedi putar.

"Ok" jawab Ai singkat

Setelah menunjukkan tiket mereka masuk ke salah satu komedi putar . Mesin mulai berjalan. Ai hanya menatap kosong ke arah kerumunan orang yang sedang bersenang-senang sambil memakan permen yang dibelikan Conan.

Conan, menatap Ai sambil menahan dagunya.

"Kudo -maksudku- Shinichi, kau mau terus menatapku atau kau mau membicarakan sesuatu?" Ai yang mulai terganggu bertanya pada Conan.

"Nggak, bukan apa-apa"

"Kenapa menatapku terus? Ada masalah?" Ai mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tajam.

"Ada yang menempel di pipimu" Conan mengambil sesuatu yang menempel dan ternyata adalah permen kapas. Conan menjilatnya sedikit.

"Manis. Seharusnya aku beli dua! Nyesel aku." Conan mengeluh sambil menjilati jarinya.

Di samping itu, wajah Ai memerah. 'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Kudo-kun jadi begitu aneh?'

GREEKK

"Mohon maaf bagi pengunjung yang sedang menaiki Gondola. Ada sedikit kesalahan teknis. Jangan panik! Kami akan segera memperbaikinya selama 10 menit. Jadi para pengunjung mohon sabar menunggu. Terima kasih."

Pengumuman tadi menjelaskan bunyi yang di dengar semua pengunjung.

Di tempat lain

"Huft, ku pikir Conan akan mencium Ai-chan" Toshiro menghela napas lega.

"Ya setidaknya kita belum kehilangan first kiss-nya Ai" Matsumoto mengamati mereka dari teropong yang entah dari mana didapatnya.

Kembali pada Conan dan Ai

"Kita sial ya Ai,..." Conan mengeluh

"'Kita'? Bukannya kamu orang yang selalu membawa sial? Di tempat yang kamu datangi selalu terjadi pembunuhan. Untungnya yang satu ini bukan pembunuhan"

Mereka memang sial. Komedi putar yang mereka naiki berhenti dan sekarang mereka ada di gondola paling atas.

"Lihat, kembang apinya sudah mulai" Conan menunjuk ke arah langit yang penuh dengan gemerlap kembang api "Ayo! Foto berdua sebagai kenang-kenangan!" Conan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Setelah foto bersama, Conan mulai berpikir. 'Aku selalu berdebar-sebar jika bersama Ai, berbeda dengan Ran. Setiap kali Ai tersenyum, wajahku selalu memerah, berbeda dengan Ran. Setiap kali pandanganku bertemu dengannya, wajahku juga memerah, berbeda dengan Ran. Baiklah Holmes, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, katakan perasaanmu!!' Conan menghipnotis dirinya sendiri.

"Ng... B-begini Ai, Aku selalu berdebar-sebar jika bersamamu, Aku takut kata-kata ini akan menghancurkan persahabatan kita, m-maksudku, A-aku m-mencintaimu,.. A-aku i-ingin k-kamu j-jadi p-p-pacarku, k-kamu m-mau t-tidak?" Conan terbata-bata saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus.

'Mustahil, ini tidak mungkin!! Kudo mencintaiku?! Keajaiban? Ayolah, dari dulu aku tidak percaya keajaiban' Awalnya Ai agak shock, tapi dia mulai tersenyum. Hampir saja wajahnya memerah, tapi karena pengendalian emosi yang diajarkan organisasi masih kuat, dia dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

'Aku harus berterima kasih pada Gin yang telah mengajariku semua ini'

"Tentu , Shinichi" Ai memegang pipi Conan. Wajahnya mendekat. "Astaga, wajahmu merah sekali. Jangan menghanguskan pipimu." Ai tersenyum bercanda. Wajahnya menjauh.

'Kupikir dia akan kiss duluan' pikir Conan.

Kembali ke Matsumoto dan Toshiro

"Ini akan jadi berita besar!! Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok!!" teriak Matsumoto

"Itu benar!! Dan satu lagi, jangan berteriak di telinga orang!! Kau merusak gendang telingaku!!" Toshiro mebalas teriakan Matsumoto "Tunggu, dari mana kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan? Jaraknya kan jauh sekali!"

"Itu mudah, kau jangan meremehkan aku, aku selalu memasang alat penyadap di setiap Gondola yang ku naiki. Itu hobiku!! Dan sekarang aku sedang mendengarkannya!" Matsumoto terdengar bangga.

"Dasar orang sinting" Toshiro menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

_Bersambung,......_

A/N : Review Please!!! .'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer ; I don't own Detective Conan even in my dream.

A/N;Aku berencana memunculkan hampir semua karakter yang sering terlihat di komik Conan. Tapi kayaknya mustahil deh,... wkwkwkwk ^^V

* * *

File 4

Valentine Day

Pagi yang cerah dan keberuntungan yang menimpa Ai membuat dia dan Conan tidak berlari ke sekolah. Conan bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Setibanya di sekolah, banyak bisikkan-bisikkan dan pandangan mata yang ditujukan bagi mereka. Ada juga yang senyam-senyum sendiri sambil memegang cokelat dan bunga. Seperti biasa, Ai hanya mengabaikan mereka, tapi tidak dengan Conan. Dia terus bertanya-tanya, kenapa semua orang memandang mereka seperti siap untuk membunuh.

"Kau sudah lihat koran sekolah hari ini, Conan-kun?" Ayumi menyapa mereka sambil tertawa kecil.

"Belum, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau akan sangat terkejut jika membacanya!" Genta tertawa sambil memakan roti bakar

"Yah, mungkin bisa berakibat serangan jantung, jadi kusarankan untuk tidak membacanya. Kena serangan jantung di hari valentine sungguh tidak bagus" Mitsuhiko mengingatkan sambil memegang koran sekolah.

"Berikan padaku!" Conan mengambil koran sekolah yang dipegang Mitsuhiko.

'_Pangeran dan Tuan Putri Teitan'_

_Seperti yang kau lihat, headline kita berhubungan dengan 2 teman kita yang istimewa. Kemarin, tanggal x bulan y tahun z, anggota kami menemukan mereka berdua sedang bersama di sebuah taman bermain. Kau bisa tahu sendiri apa yang mereka lakukan di sana kan?Mereka kencan!! Tapi mereka tidak hanya berdua, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko, pasangan romantis yang pernah kalian kenal, menemani mereka. Sayangnya, mereka berdua pergi mendadak, mungkin ada urusan lain sehingga Pangeran dan Putri kita ditinggal sendirian. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Pangeran kita. Dia menembak Putri di dalam sebuah Gondola. Oh.. So Sweet... Semua ini menjelaskan kenapa di setiap hari Valentine, Haibara-sama memberi cokelat pada Conan-sama, dan setiap hari white day, Conan-sama memberikan hadiah pada Haibara-sama. Apa yang akan terjadi di hari valentine dan white day di tahun ini ya?_

_Saat ini anggota klub Koran sedang menyelidiki perkembangan hubungan mereka –Edogawa Conan dan Haibara Ai-. Tetap baca terus Koran sekolah SMP Teitan!!_

_-Matsumoto Riku dan Toshiro Hitsugi-_

"Koran sekolah laku keras hari ini, dimana-mana baik guru maupun murid memegang Koran sekolah!!" Matsumoto terdengar senang

"Rencana kita sukses besar!" Toshiro mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oi, Ai-maksudku- Haibara" Conan ingin memanggil Ai dengan nama depannya, tapi dia mendengar beberapa tertawaan dari teman sekelasnya "Baca ini!"

Ai membaca koran sekolah dengan santai. Setelah selesai membacanya, Ai bertanya pada Conan.

"Tidak ku sangka, tim koran sekolah kita cepat mengetahui hal ini" puji Ai.

"Ini bukan saatnya memuji!" kata Conan

DING DONG DING DONG

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Saatnya pelajaran dimulai. Kobayashi-sensei masuk dengan menggenggam kertas yang digulung-gulung. Conan memperhatikan kertas itu.

'Celaka! Itu kan koran sekolah!!'

"Ehm... Haibara-san, Edogawa-kun, sepulang sekolah aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua di ruang guru. Penting!"

"Hahh, baik Kobayashi-sensei..." Conan dan Ai mengeluh bersamaan.

Sepulang sekolah, ruang guru

"Haibara-san, Edogawa-kun, apa benar berita di koran sekolah kalau kalian udah pacaran?" Kobayashi-sensei mengintrogasi Conan dan Ai.

"B-berita yang mana?" Conan pura-pura tidak tahu. Ai hanya diam saja.

"Jangan pura-pura. Sensei tanya, apa benar berita di koran sekolah itu? Bilang saja, kalian kan sudah 14 tahun dan kalau benar kalian pacaran, itu wajar-wajar saja"

"Ah, i-itu se-"

"Benar, kami pacaran. Baru kemarin jadian. Persis yang ditulis tim koran sekolah" Ai menyela kata-kata Conan dengan tatapan dingin. Conan terdiam membatu.

"Jadi, benar ya? Wah, selamat ya!" Kobayashi-sensei tersenyum "Cuma itu yang sensei ingin bicarakan. Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Kau dengar itu, Toshiro?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku tuli? Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini sebelum mereka menemukan kita menguping di depan pintu" Toshiro menarik lengan Matsumoto.

Gerbang Sekolah

"Oi, apa kau punya rencana sepulang sekolah, Ai?"

"Tidak"

"Baiklah, kita pergi bersama Keith hari ini" kata Conan sambil menelpon Keith.

"Tanpa memberi tahu ibumu?"

"Nggak usah. Dia bukan tipe orang tua yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Ah, halo Keith."

"Siapa ini?"

"Ini aku, Conan. Kami sudah pulang sekolah sekarang."

"Oh, iya iya. Kalian ada di mana? Nanti ku jemput."

"Kami ada di depan sekolah SMP Teitan"

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di sana."

"Tidak apa-apa jika kita pergi dengan orang yang bahkan hanya beberapa kali bertemu?"

"Tidak, Ai. Kita sudah lama mengenalnya. Bahkan dia pernah membantu kita."

"Siapa?"

"Dia sudah lama menghilang. Dia senang bersembunyi dalam kabut sedangkan aku senang sekali mencarinya dalam kabut itu"

"Oh ya" Ai mengganti topik pembicaraan " Kenapa kau mau jadian denganku?"

"Se-sebenarnya, aku sudah lama memikirkan ini" Conan terbata-bata sambil menundukkan wajahnya "Aku memang cemburu kalau melihat Ran bersama Araide, tapi aku merasa lebih marah saat melihatmu berduaan dengan Mitsuhiko dulu. Aku tidak ingin Ran terlalu dekat dengan cowok lain. Tapi aku lebih tidak ingin lagi kalau kau sampai direbut cowok lain. Aku ingin melindungimu dan 'The Only Knight For You'. Setelah berpikir panjang, aku sadar kalau aku cemburu dan mencintaimu. Daripada tidak mencoba, lebih baik ku tanya langsung saja"

"Ohh,....." Ai memandang sekelilingnya "Kau tahu, sejak kita masuk SMP, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko tidak lagi mengejar kita"

"Bicara tentang itu, aku juga heran. Kenapa ya?"

"Aku tahu alasannya!" Matsumoto tiba-tiba menyela dari belakang

"Jangan dengarkan orang sinting itu" Toshiro memandang malas ke arah Matsumoto

"Begini ceritanya,...."

'Oi oi, aku kan nggak bilang mau dengar ceritamu' batin Conan.

* * *

~~FlashBack~~

Festival uji nyali untuk anak kelas 6 telah di mulai. Tujuannya hanya untuk memeriahkan acara perpisahan.

"Toshiro, pasti banyak couple-couple baru yang terbentuk karena acara ini!"

"Terserah kau saja"

Dari kejauhan, Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi terus memandan Conan dan Ai. Berharap kalau mereka mau menjadi pasangan uji nyali. Sayangnya, pasangan ditentukan dengan mencabut undian. Conan dan Ai mendapat angka 21, jadi mereka harus berpasangan. Sedangkan Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko mendapat angka 01, jadi mereka juga berpasangan.

Yang mengherankan, Conan dan Ai berhasil menjadi yang pertama keluar dari labirin yang dirancang Toshiro. Tiba-tiba dari pintu labirin nomor 01, terdengar teriakan Ayumi.

"Pasti Ayumi jatuh ke lubang yang kau beri saus tomat, Toshiro"

"Dan dia akan mengira itu adalah darah dalam kegelapan seperti itu"

Benar saja, Ayumi mengira itu adalah darah. Mitsuhiko dengan cepat turun ke dalam lubang untuk membantu Ayumi naik.

"Mi-mitsuhiko, ada da-darah menempel di mana-mana" Ayumi gemetaran. Mitsuhiko mencoba mencium bau darah tapi tidak tercium apapun. Dia mengambil sedikit cairan merah itu lalu mengendus dan menjilatinya.

"Tenang saja. Ini hanya saus tomat" Mitsuhiko tersenyum walaupun tidak kelihatan.

Setelah festival uji nyali selesai, para murid diharuskan tidur di kelas masing-masing yang sudah disediakan kasur. Tapi Mitsuhiko tidak tidur. Dia pergi ke kolam ikan di belakang sekolah. Duduk menatap bulan.

"Mitsuhiko belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau juga?"

"Aku ingin menyegarkan pikiran"

"Ohh,... Eh, menurutmu Ai itu orangnya kayak gimana?" pertanyaan Ayumi mengagetkannya.

"Ehm,... Menurutku Ai itu wanita dewasa dengan umurnya yang sama dengan kita,.. Aku mengaguminya..." setelah hening sejenak "Conan. Menurut Ayumi, Conan itu seperti apa?" kata-kata sopan Mitsuhiko berbalik mengagetkan Ayumi.

"Yah, menurutku Conan itu cerdas dan bisa melindungi temannya. Aku kagum karena Conan keren...."

"Kalau menurut Ayumi, aku seperti apa?"

"Menurutku, Mitsuhiko itu orangnya baik, keren dan pintar....."

"Menurutku Ayumi manis dan cantik,...." hening sejenak "Menurutmu aku bisa menjadi ksatria menggantikan Conan untuk melindungimu, tuan putri?" Mitsuhiko membungkukkan badan dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di pundak kirinya.

"Menurutmu aku bisa menjadi tuan putri menggantikan Ai untuk kau lindungi?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Mitsuhiko.

~End Of Flashback~

* * *

Perjalanan

"Karena hari sudah sore, aku ingin mengajak kalian ke tempat yang bagus. Akan ku perkenalkan istriku."

"Terima kasih, Keith" Conan menatap tajam ke arah Keith, sedangkan Ai hanya melihat keluar jendela.

"Ngomong-ngomong, istrimu cantik tidak?" tanya Conan.

"T-tentu saja, a-ahahaha,.."

"Manis tidak?"

"T-tentu"

"Tinggi?"

"H-hey dik! Aku nggak konsen nih nyetirnya!"

"Langsing?"

"I-iya"

"Dia sudah tahu identitasmu belum?"

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin dia menikah dengan orang yang tidak dia ketahui siapa sebenarnya! Maka aku memberi tahu dia!" Keith menjawab tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Hooo,.. jadi Aoko sudah tahu kalau kau Kaito Kid,...."

"Ah,.. sial kena deh! Naluri detektifmu masih tajam ya, Kudo."

"Oh iya, apa benar Aoko juga ada di sana?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sampai di sana, Aoko menyambut Kaito dengan kecupan. Mereka tiba di atas bukit. Di sana ada paman penjual es krim yang Conan lihat di taman bermain. Dia adalah kakek pembantu Kaito Kid. Langit bersih dilapisi bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip dan cahaya bulan purnama. Cahaya lampu kota terlihat seperti kunang-kunang. Mereka merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan. Kid menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika pesta kembang api dimulai.

Setelah melihat kembang api

"Baiklah, kita antar Conan pulang ya, Aoko!"

"Huh,.. aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau masih suka menyamar dan mempermainkan orang, Kaito!"

Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam taksi yang dibawa Kaito. Setelah melewati beberapa perempatan, mereka tiba di rumah Agasa-hakase. Conan dan Ai mengetuk pintu, menunggu seseorang membukakannya.

"SHIN –maksudku- CONAN, kenapa kau baru pulang?! Kau ajak ke mana Ai?" Yukiko berpura-pura marah agar terlihat berwibawa di depan Ran.

"Hai tante!" Kaito melambaikan tangan pada Yukiko.

"K-kau? Kau kan anaknya Toichi? Benarkan?"

"Iya! Lama tak jumpa! Maaf, aku yang mengajak mereka berdua jalan-jalan hingga lupa waktu!" Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ayo, masuk dulu"

"Maaf tante, aku harus mengantar istriku pulang."

"Hoo,.. tak apa. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. "

"Ya! Sampai jumpa tante!"

"Hei, jangan samakan aku dengan tante ya! Panggil Yukiko saja!" Yukiko terdengar jengkel.

Kaito menancapkan gas mobilnya. Conan dan Ai masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua mandi dulu" kata Ran

"Iya!"

Conan dan Ai bergegas ke lantai 2, menuju kamar mereka. Kamar Conan lebih ke ujung sedangkan kamar Ai di sebelah kamar Conan. Letaknya dekat dengan tangga. Yukiko dan Ran tidur di kamar tamu yang ada di lantai 1. Ai lebih dulu sampai di depan kamarnya karena lebih dekat. Setelah di depan pintu kamarnya, Ai memanggil Conan.

"Ah, Shinichi,..."

"Ya?" Conan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ai. Menunggu Ai bicara.

"Terima kasih" Ai berjinjit dan mencium pipi Conan. Setelah itu dia cepat-cepat menutup pintu kamarnya, membiarkan Conan membatu di luar.

"Aku lupa membeli cokelat valentine. Jadi ciuman tadi hadiah valentine-mu" Ai berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Suara Ai menyadarkan Conan kembali ke kenyataan. Conan memegang pipi yang dicium Ai. Dia tersenyum dan tampaknya senang sekali.

* * *

_To Be Continue,...._

A/N: Bagaimana? Sudah lebih bagus? Review please!!


	5. Chapter 5

AN : Aku yakin kalian pasti sudah tidak tertarik lagi karena aku sudah menghilang cukup lama… Maaf… maaf…. Banyak hal yang membuatku sibuk.. PR menumpuk, Remedial menumpuk, yah aku bukan orang yang pandai untuk pelajaran.. Aku juga lagi tertarik ama Air Gear belakangan ini,….

Tapi walaupun kalian sudah tidak tertarik, aku akan tetap melanjutkan cerita ini…

/TT /^^

File 5

Saranghae = I love you = Suki

Saranghae = Sayang

FlashBack

Saat Makan Malam

"Oh iya! Ran-neechan, kelas kami akan pergi berkemah besok. Ran-neechan nggak kesepian sendirian." Sela Conan saat makan.

"Hmm" gumam Ran sambil menempelkan sumpit di ujung bibir kanannya."Conan nggak usah khawatir, Ran-neechan nggak bakal kesepian. Terima kasih udah perhatian" kata Ran sambil tersenyum

" Bagaimana kalau kita panggil dua pasangan bodoh itu untuk menginap di sini? Mereka pasti mau?" usul Ai sambil terus memakan makanannya.

"Dua pasangan bodoh?" Tanya Ran dan Conan bersamaan.

"Iya." Jawab Ai santai sambil terus makan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Conan.

"Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan-"

"Heiji dan Kazuha" potong Ran sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

Ai POV

Hufftt,… sebenarnya aku malas berkemah hari ini. Kenapa? yah malas saja sih, ga ada alasan istimewa. Tapi apa boleh buat. Karena Ran tidak mengijinkanku bolos dan Shinichi yang kegirangan karena pikirannya sudah merupai anak kecil terpaksa aku harus ikut.

Pagi yang dimulai dengan teriakan Ran untuk membangunkan Shinichi membuatku menutup telinga. Hmmm, semoga aku tidak menjadi tuli dengan keseharian seperti ini.

"CONAN-KUN! Cepat bangun! Kalian bisa terlambat!" kata Ran dari pintu kamar sambil memukul-mukulkan peralatan masaknya di pintu.

"Iya-iya aku bangun." Kata Conan sambil menutup telinganya.

"'Iya' cukup sekali saja!" ucap Ran kesal sambil menuruni tangga. Aku menonton peristiwa ini dari kasurku.

"Kenapa dengan wanita itu?" batin Conan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Conan-kun?" Ran kembali sambil menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar.

"A-ah, tidak Ran onee-chan" Conan langsung gugup.

"Kalau tidak lekas berdiri dan mandi sana. Hohohoho" tawa Ran sambil berjalan turun.

"Wanita memang benar-benar mengerikan"

"Hihihi" aku tertawa. Berusaha menutup mulutku, tapi tawa itu makin membesar saja. Oh, sungguh jauh dari image.

"Oi oi, apa yang kau tertawakan, Haibara?" kata Conan dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Hahaha-Aku menertawakan betapa tidak berdayanya kau dihadapan wanita, -Aku tidak tahan lagi." Tawaku makin membesar. Sungguh aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tawa ini mulai membunuhku. Aku mulai memukul-mukul pahaku saking tidak tahannya dan merebahkan diri ke belakang, berusaha menghentikan tawaku. Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di samping kepalaku sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku. Umm lebih tepatnya kamarku and Conan.

KRETT

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kasurku dinaiki sesuatu, um seseorang tepatnya. Aku membuka mataku yang penuh air karena tertawa tadi.

Dan yang aku temui adalah wajahnya tepat didepanku sambil menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Aku merasa dia sedang membaca pikiranku hanya dari mataku.

Bodohnya aku membiarkan dia melakukan itu, dia kan detektif! Mungkin saja dia bisa menebak apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang. Aku mencoba menenangkan pikiranku dan mengontrol nafasku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Kudo-kun?" Sial! Aku bermaksud menyindirnya, bukan membuatku bicara terbata-bata begini.! Ini namanya senjata makan tuan..! Benar-benar jauh dari image.

"Aku hanya menatapmu saja, sungguh jarang melihatmu tertawa seperti tadi" kata Conan santai. Dia pun segera turun dari kasurku dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku yang pake duluan ya, karena aku mandinya cepat." Kata Conan sambil mengambil baju ganti dan handuk, lalu turun ke lantai satu.

Dasar detektif tidak peka. Tapi kadang aku harus bersyukur karena dia tidak peka.

Bus menuju perkemahan

"Yeyyy, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin berkemah,terutama makan jamur pinus lagi!" sorak Genta sambil memakan Potato Chipsnya.

"Ya, ya, tapi jangan karena tergiur, kau jadi tersesat ya?" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Iya, aku takut sekali waktu itu,.. Jangan-jangan Genta udah di makan beruang lagi.." kali ini Ayumi mengambil sedikit Potato Chips milik Genta.

"Tenang saja, kali ini bukan beruang yang memkanku, tapi aku yang makan beruang..!" teriak Genta sekali lagi.

"Hahahahaa..!" hampir semua isi bus tertawa dengan perkataan Genta.

Ya, hampir semuanya, kecuali dua anak yang diam dibangku kedua paling belakang.

"Huhh, apanya yang memakan beruang, ada-ada saja si Genta itu…"

"Ya, malahan aku dan Mitsuhiko yang menyelamatkan dia dari beruang sebelum dimakan."

"Apanya yang menyelamatkan? Bukannya itu berkat anak beruang?"

"Ya, kalau aku dan Mitsuhiko tidak membawa anak beruang itu, mungkin dia sudah tidak ada sekarang."

Perbincangan antara dua murid jenius sudah dimulai. Dan mungkin tidak akan ada habisnya.

-TimeSkip—

"Anak-anak, tinggal lima menit lagi kita akan sampai! Cepat siapkan bawaan kalian" teriak Kobayashi-sensei dari bagian bus paling depan.

"Haii~!" Teriak para murid bersamaan. Mereka segera bersiap-siap dan mengecek jika ada barang yang terjatuh selama perjalanan.

"Aku memang selalu kalah kalau adu mulut denganmu.." kata Conan sambil mengeluarkan nafasnya dari mulut. Tiba-tiba Ai mengganti topik pembicaraan karena sudah merasa menang di topik sebelumnya.

"Kalau ada orang yang seperti kakek itu? Membunuh orang lain demi hal yang dilindunginya, dan dia mengincarku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tuan detektif dari Timur?" sindir Ai dengan senyuman khasnya. Tapi itu adalah satu dari banyak kesalahan besar yang akan dibuatnya nanti.

Dengan bangga memperlihatkan senyuman detektifnya. Dia mengarahkan jempolnya ke dada dan berkata…

"Tentu saja aku akan melindungimu dan mengungkap kebenaran agar orang itu tidak membunuh lagi..! Itulah janjiku untuk orang-orang yang ku sayangi..!"

'Hmm, mungkin aku kalah darimu dalam mencerahkan hati seseorang yang pernah membunuh, walaupun tak langsung.' Batin Ai dan tanpa sadar, senyum tipis mengembang dibibirnya.

Sementara itu di kediaman Agasa-hakase

DING DONG DING DONG

Bunyi bel listrik yang dipasang Agasa-hakase berbunyi dengan sangat keras. Yah, karena dia sudah tua, dia memasang bel UltraSonic untuk mengatasi telinganya yang sudah mulai error.

"Ya, ya tunggu sebentar…" Kata Ran sambil bergegas menuju pintu.

'Siapa sih yang datang jam begini? Orang lagi nonton TV di ganggu.. Huft, menyebalkan..' batinnya sambil menhentakkan kakinya 'Oh ya, katanya ada pencuri yang mengincar rumah kosong disiang hari. Jangan-jangan ini pencurinya lagi?' batin Ran sambil memegang knop pintu. Dia bersiap dengan kuda-kuda karate yang sudah lama tidak digunakannya sejak lulus SMU.

HIYAAHH

BRUAKK

"R-Ran? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Heiji?" kata Kazuha gugup.

"Kerenn…" kata seorang gadis disamping Kazuha sambil menatap Ran dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"He-Hello Ran.." Heiji yang sedari tadi terlupakan akhirnya bersuara juga.

"Ups, tampaknya aku salah sasaran…"

To Be Continued

AN: Pendek ya… Habis aku buru-buru… Cuz koneksi di rumah mulai ngaco. Mau gimana lagi, aku cuma nyolong wifi orang.. Internet gratis emang banyak halangannya ya? Mungkin aku agak nggak sopan, tapi bisakah kalian memberikan aku review? Satu pun nggak masalah, yang penting ada yang masih membaca ceritaku..

Oh ya, aku tidak sempat membaca ulang cerita ini, jadi kalau ada kesalahan, harap maklum.


	6. Chapter 6

AN ; Mungkin ceritanya agak buru-buru ya? Soalnya aku khawatir, aku tidak bisa menulis lagi. Jadi sebelum aku kehabisan ide, begitu dapat langsung ku tulis. Oh ya, selama menulis cerita ini, aku dengerin lagu Mighty Mouth – Family. Aku tahu lagu itu karena sering maen Audit. XD

Oh ya, ternyata masih ada yang baca… aku berlinang air mata… (Bohong..!) dan terharu (Lebay Bambang..!) :P

File 6

Saranghae = I Love You = Suki

Suki = Suka

Balik ke perkemahan

"Hahhh, ini membosankan. Yang benar saja? Masa kita harus mengambil setiap tanaman yang kita lihat dan mencari tahu tanaman apa itu…" Genta berjalan tersungut-sungut dibelakang grup detektif cilik. Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi sibuk memancarkan aura Lovey-Dovey sedangkan Ai dan Conan tetap menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Kobayashi-sensei.

"Ayolah.. Yang semangat dong, Genta. Ingat, jika kita berhasil, Kobayashi-sensei akan member hadiah pada kita.." kata Ayumi berusaha membangkitkan semangat Genta.

"Yah, aku harap hadiahnya makan BBQ di tengah hutan. Pasti enak tuh" semangat Genta mulai bangkit ketika dia memikirkan makanan. Dasar anak bodoh.

"Kojima-kun, aku harap tenagamu sama besar seperti tubuhmu.." sindir Ai dengan tenang.

Mendengar ini, semangat Genta terbakar karena sindiran Ai. Conan tidak mampu berkata-kata dan hanya memandang Genta dengan pandangan kasihan.

'Kau tidak akan bisa selamat kalau kena sindiran maut wanita ini.. Untung kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya…'batinnya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu Conan?" Tanya Mitsuhiko khawatir. Sudah beberapa tahun dia bersama tim detektif cilik. Dengan kemampuannya di atas rata-ata, dia bisa tahu kapan Conan akan memikirkan sesuatu yang serius. Ayumi dan Genta memanfaatkan kemampuannya ini untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Conan merencanakan sesuatu seperti menyelesaikan kasus sendirian.

"A-ah, tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok.." Kata Conan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Mitsuhiko pun berjalan menuju Ayumi yang sedang mengambilkan air untuk Genta.

"Ketangkap basah ya, Conan-kun" entah sejak kapan Ai mulai mengaktifkan mode menyindir dan Conan tidak suka mode itu. Dia tahu dia tidak akan lepas dari rasa malu jika kena telak sindiran Ai.

'Tenang, tenang,.. jangan termakan pancingannya, Shinichi.. Jangan, jangan..' Conan berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas serangan Ai.

"Oh ya? Tertangkap dalam rangka apa?"

"Hmm, dalam memikirkan sesuatu mungkin?"

"Hoo, apa ya yang sedang ku pikirkan"

"Dilihat dari wajahmu pasti sesuatu yang buruk…"

"Dan apa itu kalau aku boleh tau?"

"Karena kau begitu gugup, mungkin objek pembicaraan ada di dekat sini"

"Silahkan lanjutkan analisismu, Nona sok tau."

"Baiklah detektif tak peka.. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa kau bicarakan di hutan ini adalah aku. Benar kan?"

"J-jangan terlalu percaya diri deh. Bukan kamu yang sedang kupikirkan"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau terbata-bata?" Senyuman licik Ai mulai mengembang di pipinya.

"I-itu… i-itu.." Conan tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Bagaimana dia bisa berpikir? Ai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat Conan memerah. Senyum licik kemenangan milik Ai sudah mulai menghantuinya.

'Sial, kena aku…!' batin Conan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi bersamaan.

'Thanks guys.. Kalian menyelamatkanku..' batin Conan lega karena berpikir sudah lepas dari kekangan Ai. Ai memberi tatapan 'jangan-kira-kau-sudah-lolos-tuan-detektif' kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah tiga orang yang menghancurkan momen mempermalukan Detektif dari Timur.

"Bukan apa-apa kok." Kata Ai dengan ramah. Tentu saja bohong.

"Oh ya, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, dulu Conan dan Haibara suka bicara sembunyi-sembunyi kan? Kalian sering bicara apa sih?" Tanya Mitsuhiko penasaran.

"Iya, iya! Ai-chan dan Conan-kun bicara apa sih?" giliran Ayumi yang bertanya.

"Aku sih nggak terlalu merhatiin kalian berdua. Tapi tampaknya menarik. Kalian tidak boleh merahasiakan seseuatu dari ketua loh. Cepat beritahu..!" Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko mulai menyudutkan Conan dan Ai.

"Yang kami bicarakan itu…."

Kediaman Agasa-Hakase

"Ma-maaf ya Heiji. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Habis ada berita yang bilang kalo pencuri jaman sekarang bergerak di siang hari." Kata Ran sambil membawakan teh untuk mereka. Kazuha sibuk mengompres luka Heiji.

"Yahh, tapi kekuatanmu masih sama-ah bukan, malahan lebih kuat dari yang dulu." Heiji memberi acungan jempol.

"Kau pantas menerima tendangan itu, karena auramu kayak penjahat sih" ledek Kazuha.

Kembali ke gadis misterius yang mereka bawa. Gadis kecil itu kira-kira berumur 6-7 tahun dan sedang memainkan PSP yang nampaknya dia bawa dari rumah sambil memperlihatkan seringai kemenangan. Tentu saja karena baik Conan maupun Ai tidak suka bermain permainan anak-anak. Conan lebih suka ke lapangan, bermain bola bersama Genta, sedangkan Ai lebih suka surfing internet dengan computer maupun handphone-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa gadis manis ini? Jangan-jangan…" kata Ran sambil menatap gadis itu.

Dia mempunyai warna kulit seperti Kazuha, rambutnya merah (tampaknya di cat) sepanjang bahu, matanya berwarna biru dan mempunyai senyum seperti Heiji.

"Yap, dia anak kami. Namanya Rika, Hatori Rika. Rika, perkenalkan dirimu pada Tante Ran.." kata Kazuha sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hai Tante Ran. Namaku Rika. Salam kenal. Ngomong-ngomong, bisa ajarkan aku tendangan tadi?" Rika meletakkan PSP-nya di meja.

"Panggil kakak saja. Bisa kok. Memangnya buat apa?"

"Mau ku tunjukan pada temanku. Namanya Sora, Takeuchi Sora. Dia suka hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan ilmu bela diri.." ucap Rika sangat bersemangat.

Ran menatap Kazuha dan Heiji. Tampaknya mereka sangat panik. Tapi Ran tidak mempedulikan mereka.

"Loh, kenapa tidak minta di ajarkan Ayah dan Ibumu? Mereka juga punya ilmu bela diri kok." Ran tersenyum sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Kazuha dan Heiji mulai pasrah dengan serangan pertanyaan anak mereka yang pertama. Yap, mereka berencana ingin punya anak lagi. Dan kalau bisa anak laki-laki.

"Loh, Papa dan Mama nggak pernah cerita kalau pernah belajar ilmu bela diri.. Kenapa? Kenapa?" Tanya Rika.

"Ya, karena kami tidak mau mengajarkan kekerasan untuk anak kesayangan kami.." jelas Kazuha pada Ran. Dia tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan anaknya tapi sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Rika. Dasar aneh. Namun tampaknya Rika juga sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan alasan kenapa orang tuanya tidak mengajarkannya ilmu bela diri. Dengan cepat dia mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ma, Pa,.. Dulu Mama dan Papa belajar ilmu bela diri apa aja?" Tanya Rika sambil memakan kue yang disediakan Ran.

"Mama belajar Aikido dan Papa belajar Kendo." Jelas Heiji yang sudah pulih dari masa kritisnya.

"Kerenn,… Kenapa Mama dan Papa belajar Aikido dan Kendo?"

"Papa nggak tau alasan Mama belajar Aikido, tapi Papa belajar Kendo karena orang tua Papa juga berlatih Kendo." Heiji mulai beranjak dari sofa yang tadi dia duduki untuk meraih cangkir tehnya.

Rika tidak bersuara apa-apa dan hanya membentuk mulutnya menjadi 'o' kecil dan mulai memainkan PSP nya lagi.

"Oh ya Rika, ngomong-ngomong, siapa Sora? Kamu nggak pernah cerita sama Papa." Heiji berusaha memulai percakapan dengan putrinya.

"Bagaimana dia mau cerita? Kamu selalu sibuk dengan kasus. Sora itu anak tetangga kita. Mereka berteman karena sama-sama menyukai Roller Skate." Jelas Kazuha sambil memberi Heiji tatapan 'kau-ayah-yang-payah'. Seperti anaknya, Heiji hanya memberi Kazuha 'o' kecil dan kembali menyeruput tehnya.

Kazuha dan Ran memutuskan untuk pergi memasak didapur. Katanya ada resep yang ingin Kazuha coba, tapi tidak sempat mengingat betapa nakalnya Rika jika Kazuha sudah di dapur.

Heiji menatap Rika yang sedang asyik-asyiknya main PSP.

"Oi, Rika.."

"Hmm?"

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Mama tentang Sora?"

"Yup" Rika menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP.

"Kenapa kau ingin menunjukkan ilmu bela dirimu pada Sora?"

"Karena dia menyukainya. Jika dia senang, aku juga senang."

"Hoo,… Kau juga menyukainya kan?"

"Apa? Ilmu bela diri? Yup, aku menyukainya."

"Bukan. Maksud Papa, kamu menyukai Sora?"

"Eh? Tentu saja, aku menyukainya" Rika mulai merasa malu dengan pertanyaan ayahnya barusan.

"Hoo, baguslah kalau begitu." Heiji yang mengira Rika menyukai Sora sebagai teman kembali menyeruput tehnya. Kasihan dia. Tidak tahu kalau anaknya sudah mulai menyukai seseorang.

_To Be Continued_

AN : Ara~! Aku baru sadar kalo dicerita sebelum nggak naruh Disclaimer. Ya sudah,.. Semua orang juga udah tw kan klo yg punya Detektif Conan itu Aoyama Gosho? Jadi ku rasa nggak perlu lagi naruh Disclaimer. Aku buru-buru update 2 chap sekaligus. Jadi, chap 7 mungkin agak lama loh….

Review-nya pliss…


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hwaa! Aku nulis cerita Lovey-Dovey gini padahal aku lagi patah hati…. Jadi gini toh yang namanya patah hati? Hikss, aku ngerti sekarang perasaanmu Ran… Oh ya, berhubung aku nulis pas malam Tahun Baru, aku ngucapin Happy New Year 2011..! Yeyy.. Malam ini rame banget loh, kebetulan aku juga beli kembang api *apanya yang kebetulan?*. Ok, selamat membaca.

File 7

Saranghae = I Love You = Suki

Love = Cinta

Balik ke Genta dan kawan-kawan

Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko mulai menyudutkan Conan dan Ai.

"Yang kami bicarakan itu…."

"Bukan urusan kalian." Potong Ai sambil melanjutkan tugas Kobayashi-sensei. "Lebih baik lanjutkan saja tugas ini sebelum hari mulai gelap. Biar aku yang menulis laporannya dan kalian yang mencari tanamannya."

'Huft, kau memang pintar, Ai. Bisa-bisa aku fans nih padamu.' Batin Conan sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Iya,ya..! Ya sudah. Grup detektif cilik.. Berpencar..!" teriak Genta bersemangat.

"Haii!" sahut Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi. Mereka pun segera berpencar dan mencari di tengah hutan. Tentu saja badge detektif cilik masih mereka pakai. Katanya sih untuk kenang-kenangan, tapi karena masih berfungsi dengan baik, bisa jadi walkie-talkie di mana saja. Kadang Conan dan Ai bisa mendengarkan diskusi konyol mereka bertiga lewat badge itu. Setelah ditanya kenapa tidak menggunakan telepon, mereka menjawab berbarengan, "Kan ada yang gratis? Kenapa harus bayar?" dan melanjutkan disukusi mereka. Sungguh konyol.

Yang tertinggal di situ adalah dua murid jenius. Atau lebih tepatnya dua murid yang tidak seharusnya di kelas itu lagi.

"Oi, Ai err-maksudku Haibara.." maaf saja, tapi Conan belum terbiasa memanggilnya Ai.

"Ya, Kudo-kun?" nah kalau yang ini, Ai yang sengaja memanggilnya Kudo.

"Dulu Ayumi pernah bertanya padamu saat kita ada di bukit untuk mencari jamur. Dan maaf saja, aku mendengar namaku di situ. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tapi sebagai gantinya aku juga ingin bertanya seseuatu padamu…"

"Oke.."

"Ayumi bertanya apakah aku dan kamu punya hubungan khusus."

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku jawab, 'Tenang saja, kami tidak seromantis itu'."

"Cukup lucu mengingat kita sudah jadian sekarang.. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Bukankah Nona Sok Tau tahu segalanya?"

"Ya, aku tidak tau banyak jika berhubungan dengan hal yang tidak membuatku tertarik, Tuan Detektif dari Timur… Yang ingin ku tanyakan, waktu itu kau juga diskusi dengan Mitsuhiko kan? Dan sama sepertimu, aku juga mendengar namaku. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Yah Mitsuhiko bilang, dia sangat mengagumimu karena kau itu seperti orang dewasa, bicaramu tegas tapi sebenarnya kau orang yang baik, kau juga pintar dan bla bla bla…"

"Lalu apa tanggapanmu?"

"Ngg…."

FlashBack

-Conan-POV-

Aku melihat Mitsuhiko menatap Ai dengan wajah yang aneh.

"Ng? Kenapa, Mitsuhiko? Wajahmu Aneh.."

"Aneh apanya? Aku cuma melihat dia, kok!" tandasnya kesal.

"Maksudmu Haibara?"

" Ya… Cara bicara Haibara-san memang keras.. Tapi, sebenarnya dia baik dan cerdas. Mirip orang dewasa.." Aku hanya meliriknya yang kelihatan sangat bersemangat. Pipinya memerah namun matanya ceria dan tetap memandang ke arah Haibara. "Tidakkah kau pikir dia misterius?" lanjutnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi malu-malu. "Ng, Tapi bukan berarti aku…"

Aku memegang pundak Mitsuhiko."Dengar Mitsuhiko. Ini demi kebaikanmu. Jangan dekati dia! Kamu nggak selevel dengannya.."

(Kalo udah lupa, baca komik Conan seri 27, pas kasus pemburu beruang.)

End FlashBack

Normal POV

"Begitulah…" jawab Conan gesit.

"Hooo, nggak selevel ya? Terus yang selevel ma aku siapa? Tuan Detektif?"

"Eh?" Conan kaget dengan kata-kata Ai.

"Aku tanya, siapa yang selevel denganku…" Ai mengulang kata-katanya.

"Ngg, i-itu.." Conan bukan tidak mau menyelesaikan kata-katanya tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyelesaikannya. Lagi-lagi senyuman Ai mengembang. Setiap kali Conan mengambil langkah ke belakang, Ai melangkah maju.

TUKK

Lewat belakang sepatunya, Conan bisa merasakan batang pohon yang besar. Tampaknya dia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Tapi lain soal dengan Ai, dia masih bisa maju mendekat. Raut wajah Conan mulai cemas. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangan yang ada di sampingnya kuat-kuat dan mulai keringatan. Entah keringat karena panas matahari atau karena panas yang didatangkan penyihir di depannya.

"Bukannya Tuan Detektif bisa menyelesaikan persoalan apapun? Kenapa persoalan kecil seperti ini tidak bisa kau pecahkan?" sindir Ai sambil terus mendekat. Conan mulai mencium bau shampoo Ai. 'Hmm, Strawberry.. Argh apa yang kupikirkan?' batin Conan sambil mengutuk pikirannya.

Balik ke Grup Detektif

-10 Menit yang Lalu-

"Iya,ya..! Ya sudah. Grup detektif cilik.. Berpencar..!" teriak Genta bersemangat.

"Haii!" sahut Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi. Mereka pun segera berpencar dan mencari di tengah hutan.

-Di sini Ayumi, memanggil Mitsuhiko dan Genta-

-Di sini Mitsuhiko, panggilan diterima. Di sini Mitsuhiko, memanggil Genta-

-Di sini Genta, panggilan diterima. Lapor pasukan.-

- Ayumi di sini. Aku sudah menemukan barang yang kita cari.-

-Mitsuhiko di sini. Aku juga.-

-Genta di sini. Bawa barang bukti ke tempat kita berkumpul. Nanti biar Tim Forensik Ai dan Conan yang memecahkan kata sandinya.-

-Roger!- sahut Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi.

Setelah mereka selesai 'mencari barang bukti' atau lebih suka ku sebut, 'bermain dengan badge detektif', mereka segera pergi menuju tempat pertemuan sebelum mereka berpencar.

Dari kejauhan mereka melihat Conan dan Ai sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Sudah ku duga! Pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka" Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Tidak lupa, mereka juga menarik Genta sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Mff.. MFF! Hmpff..! (Le..LEPAS! Ufh, sesak..!)" Genta berusaha melepaskan tangan Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko. Mereka memang menutup mulutnya tapi tangan mereka juga menutup hidung Genta. Ayumi yang lebih dulu menyadarinya langsung melepas tangannya dan memukul tangan Mitsuhiko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ayumi-koi?" bisik Mitsuhiko.

"Kau membuat Genta sesak nafas tau.!" Ayumi membalas dengan nada yang sama.

"Ups, maaf Genta.." mereka pun kembali melanjutkan misi mereka. 'Memata-matai Ai dan Conan'.

"Ng, aku mau buang air kecil dulu ya,.." Ucap Genta sambil berlari menuju tempat yang aman.

Kembali ke Conan dan Ai

"Bukannya Tuan Detektif bisa menyelesaikan persoalan apapun? Kenapa persoalan kecil seperti ini tidak bisa kau pecahkan?" sindir Ai sambil terus mendekat. Conan mulai mencium bau shampoo Ai. 'Hmm, Strawberry.. Argh apa yang kupikirkan?' batin Conan sambil mengutuk pikirannya.

"I-itu karena,.. a-aku…"

Conan mulai teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Ayah dan Ibunya.. Kudo Yusaku dan Kudo Yukiko..

"Wanita itu misterius loh, kau tidak akan tau kapan mereka mulai menyerang.." kata Yukiko sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri. Begitu ada, langsung katakana. Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal karena tidak bisa mengatakannya." Kali ini Yusaku yang singgah ke pikirannya.

"Kau tau? Kau sama seperti ayahmu. Tidak peka dengan perasaan wanita" tandas Yukiko kesal.

Ingatan-ingatan itu mulai berputar seperti biang lala di kepalanya. Conan ragu ingin mengucapkan satu kata itu. Dia berusaha mencari kata lain yang tepat namun artinya sama. Tampaknya otak detektifnya tidak menyimpan fakta untuk kasus yang satu ini. Kasus yang tidak pernah terpecahkan. Ya, 'Kasus Cinta'.

"Ayolah, Tuan Detektif… ini pasti mudah bagimu."

"I-itu… ..!" saking cepatnya, Conan tidak menambahkan spasi pada setiap kata-katanya. Mungkin otak detektifnya mulai rusak.

"Eh..? Bisa kau ulangi, Shinichi?" Ai yang agak shock dengan pernyataannya tadi tidak bisa menangkap dengan jelas maksud Conan.

Namun Conan tidak menjawab. Dia malah menarik lengan Ai, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon besar itu. Sekarang gantian Ai yang tersudut. Conan mulai menatap mata Ai dalam-dalam sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di batang pohon, dekat dengan telinga Ai . Seketika itu juga, kelopak mata Ai mulai memberat. Perlahan-lahan matanya mulai tertutup, begitu juga dengan Conan.

"Aku mencintaimu…."

Dan akhirnya…..

Finish..

Hahahaha, becanda….

To Be Continued…

Cebol : Humpfhh…. Aku ingin namatin cerita ini biar bisa buat cerita baru saat Ai dan Conan udah … Oh ya, ada usulan nama nggak? Aku pengen Conan dan Ai punya anak kembar. Cewe ma Cowo. Awkawkawk…

Heiji : Wah Kudo, kau mau punya anak kembar ya?

Conan : Kawin aja belum, apalagi mau punya anak?

Heiji : Tapi kan udah ada kepastiannya…

Cebol : Setuju..! Benar kan Ai?

Ai : Jangan bawa-bawa aku, dasar cebol..

Cebol : Tertohok…. T.T

Rika : Read and Review pliss agar aku bisa ketemu temen baru….!


End file.
